Amethyst Rainshower
by Pebi
Summary: Average fluff via request, and also partly assisted by Boredom. It's strickly fluffed on that Infamous pairing of SonicChris: Basically it's raining outside and Chris is scared of the thunder; Sonic is trying to make him -not- scared ; PG-13 for the Shou


It was.. Cold. That's all. Cold, as the mist of rain continued to suer down over everything in view. All the little people in the city, as it progressively got heavier; soon starting with drip-dropping screens of rain. They sky was a dull ashen grey, looming in one pastel cover blanket over the entire city. This was weather better than sunshine, rain that caressed and brushed off so easily, the rain, the thunder all making some sort of inner peace among the ruin. The rain is what heeded to the present mood, starting to drench in monsoons when it went south, and lighter more refreshing rain at happy times. It almost felt like.. He controlled it. It heeded to his whims.  
  
That is what Sonikku liked to imagine anyway; propped up on the balcony in on of the porch chairs tilted back on two legs. It was thundering, lightening, and raining furiously, yet he looked to utterly calm. Of coarse, Sonikku in a panic? That was unheard of. This was one of the rare times Sonikku enjoyed water; in small quantities. Very. Small. He could run in this at least in this kind of water.  
  
"It's still raining, isn't it?"   
  
Sonic glanced to where the sliding porch door was slightly cracked open, Chris peeking out barely from under a large quilt he'd hid himself under. Ever since the storm started, he'd literally barricaded himself under that quilt. There was a small opening just enough to see his blue eyes, and a few centimeters of cheeks. Not much. Sonikku just smiled impishly, "Yeah." ...Well that was an -obvious- question, and just as well and obvious answer, but ...Meh. Sonikku stood from his seat, and kind of gave a smirking glance to Chris, "So?"  
  
Underneath the massive blanket sort of shifted at this open ended question, Chris dropping it a few inches, just enough to see a few locks of that orange-colored hair, "So? What do you mean?" There was a constantly worried expression, and even laced within his tone; Chris retreated a few inches back into the house despite this direct address from Sonikku.   
  
"I meant when did you get so scared of storms, hmm?" Sonikku , on the other hand despite his dislike of water in general, was rather enjoying this little springtime downpour. It was a rare opportunity that Sonikku could let the water just run down his face in streams, monsoons, and enjoy every drop. He lifted a finger, pointing at Chris with still that plastered smirk on his face, "You hide under that blanket like it protects you." Water dripped down the ends of his fingers, recessing and pooling to the bottom of the wooden porch.   
  
"..N-Nande.. Well. I don't really remember. And I'm not that afraid." Really ireally/i off key, Chris laughed nervously. The rain...just seemed to start to downpour harder with every drop. And.. Then there were the constant— A loud deafening crash of thunder sounded, accompanied by an aluminous crack of lightening. Chris instinctively yelped aloud with shock, "NE!" Instinctively dropping that quilt to the ground and bolting a few feet ahead to Sonikku, clinging to him tightly, "Sonnikku!!!" He cried loudly, increasingly tightening the death-grip which he held, "Sonikku.. I.." Voice cracking for some odd reason, not that the thunder had scared him that badly..  
  
"Let me guess." Sonikku winked at him, "Afraid of thunder and lightening?" The tone he had sounded like a mock.. But.. That look soon softened as Sonikku placed a hand on Chris's head, "Well. I can protect you better than some old blanket. After all, I'm Sonikku."   
  
Chris just simply looked up at him, the rain had begun to slide down the side of his face also. "You promise?" So relaxed...  
  
"Mmm. You betcha'. And I'm twice as warm as a blanket, too. So you get a better deal." Unconsciously, Sonikku had begun little comforting strokes of Chris's hair, "Promise."  
  
Another loud bang of thunder sounded, and this time Chris barely flinched; just buried his head farther into Sonikku's chest. 


End file.
